Product purchases made through the Internet (e.g., via the World Wide Web) have increased rapidly with the growing popularity of the Internet. On-line retail ordering allows users/buyers to conveniently place orders for products from a client computer. For example, users can order products from a seller's Web site by submitting a purchase order to the seller's server which receives and processes the purchase order.
The Internet also allows users/buyers from around the world to place orders to the seller's server regardless of where the server is located. Often sellers provide different product sets depending on the country where the user/buyer is located. As such, sellers typically send different product information (for the different product sets) to the user's client computer depending on the country where the user is located. This product information typically comprises a listing of the products (i.e., product set) available in the particular country of the user and the price of each product in the product set in the currency type of the country of the user.
Conventional methods for determining the country of the user require the user to enter and submit information identifying the country of the user. Conventional methods for determining the country of the user, however, do not offer a seamless interactive experience with the server. As such, there is a need for a method for determining or estimating the country of the user/client computer without requiring the user to enter and submit such information.